Zero no Tsukaima Saito s execution
by LeMaK
Summary: Saito got blamed for killing Queen Henrietta and Tristain is not amused. And I m drunk. Best.Summary.Ever. I think. Just read already.


_That can´t be true. Saito wouldn´t do something like this. It can´t be true._ Louise muttered to herself after royal knights took Saito away. She sad on her bed crying and repeating the same words again and again. After some minutes the door swung open and a bunch of people ran up to Louise.

"Louise what happened to Saito-san?" Louise heard Siesta talking to her.

"It looks like Saito killed the queen." Her voice was weak and cold.

"W-What? That can´t be true." Siesta and everyone else who stood in the room was shocked.

"Louise isn´t Saito with you all the time? He couldn´t have done it!" Siesta tried to proof that Saito was innocent but Louise didn´t reacted. She just sat there and stared at the ground but eventually spoke.

"I-I gave him a day off yesterday and haven´t seen him the whole day. He said he had something to do and came back at night."

"Do you want to say that you think Saito murdered the queen?" Siesta asked her with an angry voice.

"NO!" Louise immediately yelled but then lowered her voice again to that weak and cold tone from before. "He wouldn´t do that. Not Saito."

"Then why don´t you protect him?!" Siesta now yelled at Louise as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Maybe we should just all go to sleep since it´s already late and tomorrow we will figure out how to help Saito." Kirche said trying to calm both of them down. Siesta left the room without saying anything and Louise just turned away.

"Is it alright for you to stay here alone tonight?" Kirche asked worried about Louise but she didn´t got a reply. Louise just crawled under her blanket and covered her head with the pillow. After Kirche left the room and closed the door she immediately busted out into tears again.

"Why did you had to yell at her?" Kirche asked Siesta as they walked down the corridor.

Siesta remained silent. Kirche didn´t noticed that tears started filling Siesta´s eyes.

"Answer my question!" She now almost yelled at her.

"I-I´m sorry but Louise always treats Saito like a dog and still he loves her more than me. I always just accepted it but now Louise doesn´t even tries to protect him." Siesta said in an anger shaking voice. Kirche now could clearly hear the frustration and the anger in her voice.

"I understand how you feel. But for Saito´s sake you will need to calm yourself."

"I can´t promise that I won´t yell at her but f it´s for Saito´s sake I will do my best." After saying that Siesta turned away from Kirche and walked into the direction of her house.

"Saito couldn´t do something like that." Kirche said to herself before she went into her own room.

The next day wasn´t like the one before. It was rainy and there was a depressing atmosphere. Everyone was talking about that Queen Henrietta got murdered and that Saito was the one that is supposed to have done it. Louise stepped out of her room and saw two other girls in front of her.

"Good morning." Louise said depressed looking to the ground.

"Is everything ok Louise? You don´t seem to get any sleep last night." Kirche said worried about her. However Lousie didn´t replied to the question and what she was about to say next shocked both of the other girls.

"I don´t think we should waste our time trying to proof that Saito is innocent. They wouldn´t believe us anyways." Louise said that and still didn´t looked up from the ground.

"Why would you say something like this? I thought you loved Saito!" Siesta now was once again not far away from yelling at Louise.

"And I still do!" Louise yelled and looked up into Siesta´s face for a brief second before looking back to the ground.

"Then why do you say such things?" Siesta asked her once again. Louise didn´t replied she just held out a piece of paper. It said that Saito would get executed in five hours at 12 p.m. and neither Siesta nor Kirche could believe what they saw.

"I see. So we can do nothing about it." Siesta said in a blank voice. Kirche was dumbfounded by the two girls, who loved him more than anything else.

"You aren´t serious, are you? You have to do something!"

"We can´t do anything! I doubt that they will even listen to what we have to say. And trying to help him escape would only make things worse." Their argument went on the next couple of hours. Meanwhile Saito sat in a cell inside of a tower next to the palace when he heard someone walking by.

"How long are you going to keep me in this cell? I did nothing wrong! I would never dare to touch the queen!" He yelled after he saw that the person who walked by was a guard.

"It´s none of my decision." The guard said without stopping walking forward. As he stood next to Saito´s cell he stopped for a short moment.

"I heard that they already decided what your punishment will be." He said that with an evil smirk on his face before he began to walk away.

"What do you mean by that? Hey wait! HEY!" Saito yelled after him but it was hopeless.

_Why does this has to happen? Why can´t I just live a peaceful live with Louise at my side? Why do always things come up to interfere? _

He got dragged out of his thoughts by someone who started to talk.

"Hiraga Saito. You will be punished for what you did to our beloved queen today at twelve p.m. by a public execution. You have two hours left in your cell before guards will come to take you to the Scaffold." Saito could hear the man walking away. Slowly anger build up in him. He kicked against the door as hard as he could, trying to break it open, but it was of no use. He then threw is whole body against the door. Again and Again. His shoulder hurt like hell but he didn´t cared. He needed to get out of there. He used all of his anger and jumped against the door one last time… nothing. He fell on his knees and started to shiver. His head started to bleed because it hit the door three or four times but he didn´t cared. Frustration replaced the anger after he realized that he could do nothing. He was going to do in less than two hours. He sat with his back against the wall and thought about what happened since he got sucked into this world. First he wanted to get back as fast as possible but then he developed feelings for Louise and eventually fell in love with her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The last thought made him sad because he knew he would never see her again. He just wanted to see her one last time, feel her lips one last time and tell her that he loved her one last time.

Back at the academy Louise and Kirche had a talk.

"Do you want to see him one last time?" Kirche asked.

"I want to… but…"

"I know he wants to see you. You would make him really happy if he could see you one last time, you know."

"I-I think you´re right."

"We should get going now. I promise you won´t see anything that will hurt you."

The time has come. In half an hour Saito would be dead. He then heard knocking at the door. "It´s time to go." Said a Person on the other side of the door. After the door got opened Saito looked at it and saw 4 guards standing in front of him. Saito was silent while they walked to his destination. One Guard walked in front of him, one walked at each side of him and one was behind him. Saito knew that he wouldn´t get far if he tried to run away. And by not getting far I mean he would most likely get stopped right away.

He now walked slowly up the stairs to the wooden platform. Every step he took he thought about the arguments he and Louise had and he regret everything he said. He regret every time he looked at another girl than her. As he took the last step he looked around in the crowd of people who were there to see him getting killed. He hoped to see Louise anywhere but he couldn´t find her. He looked at the floor in disappointed as he heard how she crowd yelled things at him. Cruel things. He didn´t cared anymore. He know heard footsteps coming from behind. Two Soldiers walked up the stairs. Both carried a Naginata. They made Saito to kneel down with his face to the crowd. They crossed the blades of their weapons under histhroat.

"WAIT!" Saito yelled. "Can I say some last words?" The soldiers looked at each other in confusion before one of them spoke.

"I guess it´s okay."

"Thank you." Saito said before he tried to speak as loud as possible.

"I just want to thank one person before my life ends for your amusement. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière thank you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Louise, who was standing in the crowd looking at the floor the whole time, suddenly felt a pain in her heart and looked up at him.

"You made my life in this world wonderful. I´m sorry for every time I hurt you and I hope you can forgive me!" Louise was in a fight with herself. After she heard that she wanted to save him but she knew that they probably catch her as well.

"I LOVE YOU!" After he said that a tear rolled down Saito´s cheek as he looked to the ground. That was the time Louise knew she had to at least try to save him. And if she didn´t was able to save them both she didn´t cared because she didn´t wanted to live without Saito anyways.

She needed to think of something…fast…she suddenly had a rather stupid idea but she thought it would work so she didn´t mind. She immediately pulled down Kirche´s top and exposed her breasts. It took Kirche a moment to realize what just happened. She immediately covered her breast with her hands. Louise knew that now was the moment to cast a quick spell.

The explosion blew the two soldiers and Saito of the platform. Fortunately Saito flew into her direction while the soldiers got knocked back into the opposite direction.

Saito landed directly in front of Louise and looked up to her. None of them said a word but just started to run like crazy. It was hard for Saito because his shoulder still hurt like hell from when he tried to break the door open and to land directly on it didn´t really helped making it less hurt. They soon could hear voices and armor clatter behind them. After several minutes of running away Saito decided to take a look behind them, which wasn´t the best idea he had because he tripped and fell down landing on his shoulder once again. He covered his mouth with his hands in order not to yell in pain. He couldn´t see or hear any Soldiers anymore and was relieved that they made it. Louise sat down next to him.

"I heard what you said. Did you really mean it or did you just said that because you thought you were going to die?" Louise had now a serious expression on her face while still catching breathe.

"I-I really meant it Louise. I will never leave you. I love you." Saito still lay on his back as he said that but he managed to look into Louise eyes, ignoring the pain.

Louise didn´t blushed as she heard that but kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you too Saito. I will do anything it takes to be with you for the rest of my life." Saito tried to sit back up again and as finally managed to do so he pulled Louise into a hug.

"What are we going to do now?" Saito asked as he looked around.

"Every country hates us and we have nowhere to live."

"It´s fine we´ll figure something out later. Now the only thing that is important is that we are together." Louise said before kissing him again.

**Isn´t this a nice little story? No? Well fuck you too! I´m sorry it´s 1 whatever in the morning and I can´t think straight. And the TF2 Community on youtube isn´t making things easier. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story maybe there will be a sequel more like most likey there will be a sequel. If there are grammar mistakes or shit like that then it´s the fault of the night. Ok I should stop talking now. Have a nice day or a nice night if you are like me and have no social life. Or non in the real life. Ok I´ll stop now.**


End file.
